


Adamantine

by FreyaS



Series: Stony Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: “We’re getting married after this,” he declared, not caring that he sounded crazy. “You need someone to take care of you and God knows, I’ve had enough practice.”He gave Steve a challenging look, daring him to argue. Instead, Steve’s face broke out into a smile and he simply nodded. “Sounds good, shellhead. I’ll hold you to that when we finish this fight.”__For the the Stony Bingo Card, N5: Kink: Rushed Sexand forFury'sbirthday.





	Adamantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyFuryCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to [Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFuryCloud/pseuds/TinyFuryCloud), my favorite angst queen. Here's some fluff to balance it all out.
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Noodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarynoodles/pseuds/scarynoodles) and [Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles/works) for the beta and cheer reading!

“You look too beautiful, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to turn around and put on a burlap sack. Maybe smear some ashes on your face. Otherwise someone will object to our marriage on the basis of the disparity of our looks,” Tony said when Steve walked into his changing room. 

 

Steve frowned, clearly displeased by Tony’s self-deprecating words, but even that made him look like a disapproving angel. Steve looked breathtakingly gorgeous in a navy blue suit, perfectly fitted to his ridiculously strong and trim body. His bow tie was perfectly done up, his hair carefully parted and smoothed down with pomade, and his beard was freshly trimmed and groomed.

 

“I think you might need new eyes, because what  _ I _ see is the most handsome man in the world. If anyone objects, it's because they want one last shot at you before I get to keep you forever,” Steve said as he walked up to Tony. He leaned forward and gently kissed Tony’s mouth, lingering and deepening the kiss when Tony sighed and wound his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

 

They kissed with no particular urgency, tasting each other’s lips and mouths. Tony knew he probably tasted like a disgusting mix of coffee and toothpaste, but Steve explored his mouth like he tasted like the sweetest ambrosia. Steve, in turn, tasted like mint and a faint smokiness that Tony chased with his own tongue.

 

He pulled back and made a quizzical face. “Is that  _ whiskey _ I taste?”

 

Steve blushed and ducked his head. “Sam talked us all into drinking some whiskey to help with nerves.”

 

“Oh! So you do have nerves! Having second thoughts about marrying an old man like me?” Tony asked. He tried to keep his tone light but his voice trembled with trepidation. He was pathetic, but he needed reassurance from Steve that it really was okay that they were getting married, despite their physical age difference, their past, and every other thing that probably made this a bad idea. 

 

“No, it was for my nerves so that I don’t have to keep pinching myself to check that this is actually really happening,” Steve countered. He still had a hand on Tony’s cheek and he gently swept his thumb across Tony’s face. Steve’s own face was so fond, so full of love that Tony’s breath caught in his chest. “I can’t believe that after everything, we’re here. Saying yes that day was the best decision I ever made.”

 

Tony gulped and leaned up to press another kiss to Steve’s lips. What else could he do? 

 

Six months ago, they were on a battlefield and Tony was running -  _ tripping _ towards Steve as he fell. Steve crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut, falling hard onto the broken ground. Tony rushed to his side, retracting his face plate, his gauntleted hands frantic as they searched for the injury that had taken Steve down.

 

“Where does it hurt? Oh God, tell me what I can do. Steve, please, please just-” he broke off with a sob. 

 

Steve was deathly still but his chest was still rising up and down unsteadily. Tony’s hand groped Steve’s side and when he brought it back, the metal was slick with blood. He concentrated on closing the wound up with his nanites, hoping that the serum would kick in soon. But Steve had taken  _ so _ many hits and they were all worn thin, running on their 5th, 6th, 7th wind. Steve had pushed himself the hardest and for a moment Tony cursed himself for not building Steve his own armor. An impenetrable suit that would fly Steve away before he got hurt - but Steve would have hated that. Tony tried to suppress his sobs and ignored the voices in the comms asking about both of their statuses. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Steve’s eyes slowly flutter open.

 

“Tony?” Steve asked, his voice soft but strong. He reached up with a dirty hand and tried to wipe a tear from Tony’s cheek, and Tony grabbed his hand, pulling it up until he could press a trembling kiss against the leather clad palm. 

 

“We’re getting married after this,” he declared, not caring that he sounded crazy. “You need someone to take care of you and God knows, I’ve had enough practice.”

 

He gave Steve a challenging look, daring him to argue. Instead, Steve’s face broke out into a smile and he simply nodded. “Sounds good, shellhead. I’ll hold you to that when we finish this fight.”

 

Now, six months and many tearful reunions later, everyone was undusted and ready to rebuild their lives. Steve and Tony had not been the first Avengers’ marriage (that honor had gone to Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, though the commitment ceremony between Natasha, Clint, and Laura should have counted in Tony’s personal opinion) but their marriage was the one that the world most cared about. 

 

_ Civil War to Civil Union? _ most headlines read and Tony had tried not to roll his eyes too hard. The fracture that had broken apart the Avengers so many years ago seemed like an insignificant blip in their overall shared history. Winning against Thanos, bringing back their loved ones, and saving the entire universe seemed much more important in Tony’s book. 

 

Steve only chuckled whenever Tony complained too heartily at another cheesy headline. “Let them have their fun. We know the real truth. Besides, it’s a sign things are going back to normal.”

 

Tony had to agree with that. Things post-snap and their subsequent victory had been shaky and raw, but the world was slowly starting to recover. It  _ was _ a good sign that tabloids were beginning to cover them as a celebrity couple rather than the untouchable heroes that they’d been lauded as not too long ago (there had been talk of canonization from the Catholic Church and Tony had been a little  _ too _ gleeful when that discussion had abruptly stopped once he and Steve had announced their engagement).

 

“You’re smiling that one smile, should I be scared?” Steve asked. 

 

Tony shook his head, grinned, and then stepped back. He was in a matching navy suit but his bow tie was undone and his graying hair was curling naturally without product. They would be walking down the aisle in less than an hour, but Tony didn’t care about how they looked. He had more important ideas in his head. He made his way over to the large couch that dominated the room and casually draped himself across the cushions before carefully undoing a couple of buttons from his pressed dress shirt. 

 

“Not scared. Maybe intrigued? Come here,” Tony beckoned with a crooked finger. 

 

Steve seemed to hesitate and he glanced back at his pristine figure in one of the dressing room mirrors, but he obediently climbed on top of Tony until his long legs bracketed Tony’s thighs and their groins were pressed tightly together. Tony’s hardening cock twitched and he felt an answering twitch from Steve. He grinned.

 

“How do you feel about trying out the goods before making a final purchase?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows in such a silly manner that Steve snorted out a laugh.

 

“I think I’ve tried these ‘goods’ plenty. We’re going to get our nice suits dirty and both Pepper  _ and _ Nat will be angry,” Steve complained, but in contradiction to his words, he rolled his hips forward until his cock rubbed indecently against Tony’s. “We also have to be at a wedding in less than an hour.”

 

Tony smirked and deftly undid his slacks as well as Steve’s. He almost choked with laughter when he realized Steve’s briefs were covered in miniature arc reactors, a perfect mirror of his thong with Cap’s shield straining against the head of his erection. He managed to quell his laughter and thoroughly licked his palm until it was dripping before gripping their cocks together. His hand hardly spanned their combined girth but he slowly stroked up and down, squeezing them together tightly. They both groaned.

 

“Tony, oh god, your hand and cock feel so good,” Steve mumbled as he bowed forward and rested his hot forehead against Tony’s shoulder. Steve’s breath was coming out in harsh pants, teasing Tony’s nipples and he tried to keep a steady pace on their cocks but it was almost impossible for him to not break rhythm with each gust of Steve’s breath against his throat and chest. Tony finally shuddered and let go of their cocks, letting his hand smear precum across his stomach.

 

“I can’t,” he muttered, helplessly rubbing his cock against Steve’s. “Please Steve, please.”

 

Steve seemed to understand and he gathered their cocks together, rubbing their combined precum down their hard lengths and beginning to stroke them together in a steady rhythm. Tony shook at the sensation of Steve’s burning hand wrapped around his dick, pressing their erections together until all he could feel was  _ heat _ and  _ slick _ . He bucked up into the hand, trying to grind himself against Steve, hardly noticing when drool began to gather at the seam of his lips and sweat began to drip down his neck. 

 

He and Steve locked eyes and then Tony was pulling Steve down, pressing their lips together as Steve gripped their cocks together and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s slit  _ just like he liked it _ until he couldn’t help but spill into Steve’s hand. Steve didn’t stop stroking even once the sensation became too much for Tony’s spent cock. His pace grew brutal until he too was coming all over his hand and dripping onto Tony’s exposed stomach.

 

Steve leaned back and brought his hand to his lips and carefully licked his fingers until every drop of white disappeared into his wicked mouth.

 

“You’ll be the death of me,” Tony said weakly as he pushed himself onto his elbows so he could look down at his totally ruined stomach and wrinkled suit. “We’re gonna get killed.”

 

Steve smiled and rocked backwards, grabbing a box of tissues from the table in front of the couch. “Let’s give this a try first before we give up hope.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were both tucked back into their suits but they had a slightly dazed look in their eyes. Perhaps the final attempt at a 69 had not been worth it, Tony secretly conceded.

 

“Hardly a stain on here. Now, our hair and our ties? That is a different story,” Tony said as he tried to adjust his tie, but it was so wrinkled that it was hardly worth assembling. Steve’s bow tie had somehow come undone and lay in a crumpled heap on the carpeted floor. Steve’s carefully coiffed hair was in disarray, sticking in every direction. Tony knew his own hair, softly styled, was probably just as bad but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. That brief moment of physical intimacy had calmed all his fears. 

 

“Who needs ties anyway?” he asked as they righted themselves up on the couch. Tony checked his watch and groaned. “Ten minutes before we’re supposed to be walking down the aisle.” 

 

They both looked at their ruined bow ties then at each other, and burst out laughing. 

 

“Well, I guess we’ll make a splash in our Vogue cover shoot,” Tony said. “I can see the headlines already - ‘Is Formal Casual the New Trend? Captain America and Iron Man Seem to Think So.’ Pepper might have a heart attack.”

 

As if on cue, the door to the dressing room opened and Pepper Potts stood in the doorway, in a beautiful blue dress. Her eyes briefly lingered on their wrinkled bow ties on the ground, and she rolled her eyes before making her way over  to them. 

 

“You’re both hopeless, ruining beautiful silk bow ties. Boys who can’t keep their clothes clean get these,” she said as she produced two clip-on bow ties from her clutch. She perched herself on the table in front of the couch and efficiently clipped the ties onto their necks. Tony almost protested but let his complaint died in his throat at her withering gaze.

 

“You’re both expected to upstairs in-” she checked her watch “-five minutes, so chop, chop.”

 

With that, she snapped her clutch closed and smoothly got up and left the room, leaving Tony and Steve to stare after her. 

 

Steve gulped and touched his newly acquired bow tie. “Do you think-” 

 

Tony shot him a glance as he got up and tried to smooth down his hair. “She knows we had a quickie before the ceremony? Oh yeah, of course she does. She’s Pepper Potts.”

 

Four minutes later, Steve and Tony were up on the main level of their wedding venue, joining their wedding party. They had both picked a best man (Bucky for Steve and Rhodey for Tony) but the rest of their wedding party was shared between them. Their wedding planner almost had an aneurysm when she had been told told this. It was unconventional, but this was how their family was, and neither Tony nor Steve were going to contradict what the rest of the team wanted.

 

They looked at each other as the music for their procession began, and Tony pulled Steve down until they were kissing again. Steve returned his kiss. They broke apart and Tony gripped Steve’s hand.

 

“Shall we?” he asked.

 

Steve smiled and squeezed Tony’s hand back. “Together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr as [ionicirelia](http://ionicirelia.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, join me and my friends on this [18+ Stony Discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/TpCN2A2) we made :)


End file.
